Strategies
On this page, people may put their own strategies for breaking bones easier. Please do not make the strategies explicit, rude, or useless. 1. Sharp Rocks In this strategy, you must find rocks (not grass) and a high height. Then, use a perk like fireworks or Smackdown, and use sprung to get the most damage done. This may be used on any map. Be very accurate 2. Wall Smasher In this technique, you need to use firework and make sure that you hit the top of the map, then bounce off the rocks on the sides of the map. When you use this, you could get Haemorrhage, Brain Damage, or even Ligmatizing. 3. Tunnel Bouncing (Inspired by comment) If you go to Mount Zaquillia 10, you can fall off into a tunnel straight forward where, if you use your Firework/Smackdown at the end, you can get a ton of bones broken and might even have a chance of getting Ligmatized! Plus, you can combine this with Sprung, or hit Dart at the right time, to get a lot more. 4. Ligmatizing It is very hard to ligmatized since you need to go through all 3 other brain stages before getting ligmatized 5. Firework Cackles In this strategy, all you have to do is go to a place full of rocks, and normally rag doll down. At the last second, use Firework and smash into the rocks. 6. Target Practicing In this strategy, you must have Dart. It also works extremely well with Sprung. For starters, go to the highest point of the level/map you're in so you can hit the ground, or wall at the maximum speed. When you get close to the ground, use Dart. You may get sent upwards at the same speed you hit the ground at. This strategy works especially well with a tight place, so you can ricochet across the walls and the ground at a high velocity. This also helps with getting Ligmatized. (best one) 7. Concussion Madness This strategy is pretty simple and easy to do. Take a Helium Balloon and make it to highest height possible, then fall off aiming at a rock, but before hitting something, hold shift and use Firework. When you reach about 200 to 400 mph, use dart, then sprung and you'll get a lot of Concussions. 8. Sugmatization (Late Game Strategy) Once at Level 1000, get Ligmatized by doing step 3, 6, or whatever other way you know, and click the Perk Menu while Ligmatized. Once there, scroll down past Obliterate and there will be an option called "Sugmatize". When used, it will keep you in the air for a while and lets you rack up a lot of bones and money. 9. Longer Helium Balloon Fuel Glitch Take a helium balloon to Winter Horror land (Might work on other maps) and set your Graphics level to max. After that look down while holding shift and your game will lag a bit allowing you to use your helium balloon normally while your helium drains noticeably slower but still going as fast as you would normally. Great for getting high MPH and great for getting Ligmatized. (Found by MiricalGamingYT on ROBLOX) 10.Haemorrhaghe This is easy if you are lucky. Get your helium ballon to its max level and use it to float to the top of the map and use firework 2 and dart 1. aim for grass and hit your head and you have haemorrhage+. 11. Double Break I have found that a good strategy is to get a good level above rocks, then use a dart going down. When you have hit the ground and are not moving, but the menu hasn't come up yet, use a firework to launch yourself, therefore falling twice in one round. I usually get haemorrhaged when I do this, so it's a huge jackpot.